Strange Encounters 2
by Sweet Cocoa
Summary: Riddick is still hitching a ride to Planet 6 in the UV System to hide out from the Mercs. Unfortunately a straight forward ride turns in to something more than he and Riley bargained for. Please Read & Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: _Character Riddick taken from Pitch Black along with others mentioned from that same movie and all other characters are of my own creation._**

_**Please Read & Review! It is very much appreciated! **_

_**You may want to check out my previous story Strange Encounters to get more on the background of what has transpired so far – of how Riddick met up with Riley Sinclair.**_

_**Riddick is still hitching a ride to Planet 6 in the UV System to hide out from the Mercs. Unfortunately a straight forward ride turns in to something more than he and Riley bargained for.**_

**Strange Encounters 2**

**Chapter 1**

_Oh God…. What am I doing? I am strapped in to a chair in Cryo-sleep mode. Never been one for cryo-sleep, it always takes me a while to drift off in to slumber land. Things have been wild of late. I just recently lost my best friend and nearly my life; now I am giving an escaped convict a ride to Planet 6 in the UV system. I must be out of my mind! (Sigh) It is more a business arrangement of sorts, a favour, I guess. Being a Galactic Forces Agent I do not scare easily. I probably should have handed him over to the Mercs, and taken a fee for my troubles, but then I really cannot stand mercs, they are the scum of the universe as far as I am concerned. For some reason I care what happens to him, not sure why to be honest although I am not sure how he feels about me. However, he has done all right by me so far but people can change_.

Riley listened in to him breathing and she knows that he is just as awake as she is. Sitting opposite him, she senses that his breathing is steady and just at the exact pace it would be for someone who is partially awake. She gets the feeling that she is not the only one lost in thought right now.

Breathing deeply and lost in the feeling of his primal animal instincts Riddick sat with his goggle-covered eyes closed. His thoughts take him back to Helion Prime with Jack and Imam who he left there for their own safety or so he keeps telling him self. _I know that the kid will be mad at me but it is for her own good, she will have a better life without me in it what with all the Mercs on my tail._ _Hiding out on Planet 6 should deal with my merc problem for the moment and Riley….well she is almost as deadly as I am and not bad company for the moment _he thought.

An alarm sound suddenly filled the compartment as a computerized voice shouted "COLLISON IMMINENT!" repeatedly; Riley opened her almond shaped brown eyes and rushed to remove her harness. In no, time at all the buckles on the harness came undone as she took a brief second to glance across at Riddick whose seat was directly opposite. He was up as well and staring back at her with his goggle covered eyes as he began removing his harness too.

In the doorway to the command centre, she could see a bright red emergency light flashing as she leapt from her seat and went over to the door. Jumping in to the pilots' seat, she turned off the auto pilot mode and took back full manual control. The ship shook under the strain as she veered the ship out of harms way. Riley heard a thud and jingle of harness buckles along with Riddick swearing and growling under his breath coming from the back.

"We're alright now . . . . I think…..You ok back there Riddick! That was close…" she sighed in relief still holding the ships steering controls firmly.

"I'm fine . . . Maybe you should let me pilot the ship?" He said as he leaned in just behind her headrest and whispered directly in to her ear.

Smiling defiantly at Riddick, not letting the feeling of his hot breath on her ear intimidate her, she shook her head. "You don't quit do you?"

"Never . . . Not where my life is concerned…. "He growled as he took the co-pilot's seat next to hers.

Ignoring his reply Riley continued. "I wonder what we nearly crashed into." She said while checking the status of the ship as another alarm started going off.

"I don't ….We're still alive so lets just continue on with our journey" Riddick folded his arms as he relaxed back in to his chair and put his booted feet up on to the console.

"I know that you're trying to avoid other Mercs on your trail! But, now we are losing air and I guess that the object may have bashed us a little…" she said slightly embarrassed now that she had actually hit the ship on something and caused damage.

"Like I said maybe you should let me pilot the ship…" he grunted.

Flipping various switches to regulate and stabilise the ship Riley became annoyed with Riddick, and his unhelpfulness. They had lost a lot of air and only had enough to last them maybe 20 minutes. There was not enough air to get them to the UV system. The main monitor then picked up that there was a distress signal coming from what appeared to be a ship. The ship also seemed slightly familiar to her as if she had seen it before. It looked like one of the Galactic Forces Science Vessels that go out on long trips of discovery.

"There's a distress signal coming from a ship, it looks like that's what we had our…. Slight near miss with; let me clear up the signal. Maybe someone there can help us, allow us to land and fix my ship."

Riddick quickly leaned forward as he placed his hand upon her shoulder. "May not look like a Merc ship so don't believe everything you hear"

"Fine" she said as he leaned back in to his seat and resumed his position. For a moment there, she actually thought that he cared.

Working the controls to hear the message they listened in. It was a man's voice and one very familiar to Riley. She could not believe what she was hearing through the static, it was David's voice. Gripping the controls tightly she looked out the main screen in shock; he had been the last person that she expected to hear. She could see that Riddick was looking back at her and that he had noticed the startled look on her face.

"What's the matter you know the owner of that voice?" he questioned turning towards her to look at her more closely.

"Yea, I think I do…. possibly a friend"

"A very intimate friend I'm betting?" he grinned as he looked at Riley.

The recording finished and the silence in the cockpit was deafening if that was even possible. Riddick stared at Riley waiting for her reply. She had already decided that she was not ready to give him one as she shrugged back in to her seat. Riddick looked at her closely as he spoke.

"Remember our deal Riley no detours, Planet 6 in the UV system and we part ways but seeing as a how you have managed to damage our ride we don't really have any other choice do we?"

"No we don't, if the ship isn't repaired now we will die" She was annoyed at the fact that he was accusing her of causing the damage. It was not as if she meant to do it and she was not even sure how it had happened when she was so sure that she had avoided the object.

"So let's fix it and move on out" he said sternly.

"We're going in"

The hanger doors of the star ship were to Riley's surprise wide open like a beast waiting to enjoy its first mouthful of a main course meal. She flew the ship in and landed it on the main concourse. The hanger doors began to close automatically and the sound of the doors as they rattled closed echoed throughout the hanger. Riley checked the atmosphere of the ship making sure that the air was breathable and it was thankfully. The gravity was also still working too fortunately.

There was no one to meet them in the hanger area, no sign of David or anybody. Riley wondered if she had imagined his voice, except she knew that Riddick had heard it too.

"Riddick can you handle repairs? I know your good with your hands from your rap sheet, and I need to check out this vessel" she said as she hoped he would not protest.

"Don't you mean you want to locate your friend right?" he said, knowing exactly what she had planned. If he was going to be on mechanic duty, he sure as hell was not letting her get away with it.

Turning away from Riddick to avoid answering his question she went over to her weapons cabinet and began taking some weapons. She strapped a gun to a holster on her thigh and the blade she placed at her ankle on the inside of her boot. Finally, she threw on a long hooded black jacket.

"Why are you taking weapons with you? What about your gift?" Riddick enquired after a quick glance in her direction.

She realised that in all the time that he had known her he had never seen her pick up a weapon. She had always used her Telekinetic ability to protect herself.

"I have to be extra careful with my telekinesis on ships; otherwise I could rip the whole thing apart quite easily and leave us both stranded dead in space. You wouldn't like that very much now would you?" she said with a sly grin as she checked the power level of her gun and glanced back at him. She did not really want to admit that it was harder for her to control her ability in a confined space like a ship. The nightmares she had had as a child of losing control of her emotions and ripping ships apart leaving many people to die had scared her enough about the dangerous consequences. So much so that it left her with a fear that was a little hard to overcome sometimes.

Riddick swivelled around in his chair as he looked back at Riley with a grin on his face. He adjusted his goggles to the top of his baldhead.

"No I guess I wouldn't like that one bit . . . . I would however enjoy helping you to work on your control though?" He raised an eyebrow as he held his eye-shine eyes on her.

"I just bet you would . . .But I can manage" she smiled as she reached out with her mind and Riddick found his goggles being moved by invisible hands down to cover his eyes. He stared back at Riley as he spoke "Much more fun if I join in though . . . .."

She sighed "Anyway …. I have encrypted the controls so you can't take my ship" she looked at him seriously now.

"You still don't trust me?" He looked back at her quizzically. Expecting that their past encounter and survival would have made her trust him completely. She never completely trusted anyone. _How was he to know that? _She thought.

Unsure of what to say she ran her fingers through her shoulder length wavy dark brown/black hair to comb it out of her face.

"I don't completely trust any one" she said as she looked over her shoulder at him from the main door.

He looked back at her with total understanding and did not say a word. It was a lonely way to live but a life he knew all too well nonetheless.

She opened the main door and looked out in to the deserted dimly lit hanger_. I must be insane._

"You know when your done with the repairs you could come out and stretch your legs?" deep down she hoped that he might dare to join her.

"Nope … I'd rather wait here until you come to your senses." His deep voice rumbled through her very being.

Riley sighed as she then stepped out on to the concourse and the door closed behind her.

**To be continued**…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The dark corridors of the ship were becoming all too familiar to her now, she had not brought a light with her and she was beginning to wish that Riddick had come with her after all. His unique night vision would have come in extremely handy right about now. She quickly pushed that idea to the back of her mind _I have survived worse than this without Riddick's help and I will do so again_. Walking further in to the darkness with only her footsteps to keep her company, she soon came across a storage locker where she was happy to see flares and various other emergency weapons and supplies. _See I do not need the stubborn bald man after all_ she thought. Picking up about five flares, she slid them in to her jacket pocket as she activated one of them and a green glow brightened the area. She figured that she could not be too far from the control centre now.

The ship was as dead as a doornail; there were no signs of life anywhere. She could smell blood but there were no bodies scattered anywhere to explain what had happened to the crew. It was like a ghost ship. Coming to a big door that signified the ships control deck, she tried to open the door by pressing the door release panel. There was a whining sound and a rush of air but nothing happened. _The power link to the door is disconnected_ she thought _would have to open this the manual way_. Leaning against the door she tried to pry it open, the door budged a little, just a crack but it refused to go any further. Riley groaned as she knew what she had to do to get the door to open the whole way, she had been purposely avoiding to use her telekinesis on the ship for fear that she might push it too far and rip a hole in the hull. _Maybe I should have taken Riddick up on his offer … Might have been fun?_ She thought with a smile on her full lips. Calming herself she focused _I can do this just have to focus_; her body glowed as she focused her attention on the door and reached out with her mind. The door barely moved at first as she realized that she needed to focus harder and release her emotions a little more. Her golden brown tanned skin shone brightly as the door swiftly moved and zipped open like it was nothing more than paper. Rubbing her forehead she noted it was slightly damp with sweat but she had done it focused and controlled her power on the ship with no major damage done.

Riddick strode outside the ship carrying the tool kit with him. He examined the whole exterior of Riley's ship to find no dents or scratches. Then he found scorch marks on the life support systems. Someone had damaged those systems specifically to bring them here. _Fuck_ he thought. _Why the fuck, does it always have to be a fucking trap_ he thought again. He quickly mended the life support systems as he thought about taking Riley's ship and leaving her to whatever fate had planned for her. The ride to planet 6 had been what he was interested in after all right. _Ahh Fuck it like hell it was, the old Riddick who would have ditched her was dead, he died on that alien planet_. Clenching his fists tightly he went to find Riley.

The control deck was not as dark as the ships corridors. Monitors blinked on and off, some flashed with static across the screens, controls were broken leaving some power cables exposed and electricity was sparking from them. Walking around to the main Commanders chair, she found the control panel for the distress beacon and switched it off. She began checking through the ships manifest and logs in search of details to what might have happened to the crew. The ships name was The Destiny Lyre, a name that seemed to ring a bell with her, she was sure that was the name of David's ship. It was a Science vessel and it accommodated a crew of 10 scientists, a Commanding officer, 20 security officers, a Chief Medical Officer, and 2 medical personnel. It was used to go on long haul research voyages as the ship had a Medical Facility, Exercise/ Training area, Ships Hanger – for smaller attack ships and space pods, as well as where other ships could be docked, living quarters for the crew along with a cryo-stasis section for the longer trips between planets. She located the Commanders logs as she read the name David Montague it had indeed been his voice after all. Reading the name again a shiver went down her spine. He had mentioned going away on a long voyage and that he was now in command of a ship finally before he had said goodbye to her. She began to scan through the Personnel files as a feeling of panic and sadness overwhelmed her. The record for David Montague showed his picture, he looked the same way he did six months ago. She could not help but feel that she was responsible for his being on the ship. David had been kind enough to leave behind a video file diary of what had transpired on the ship. She hesitated slightly at first before she started the playback, as she wondered _what happened to you David._ The thought of seeing another person that she cared about in trouble or worse dying was almost more than she could bear. _Even if he was just an ex boyfriend_ she thought.

Having only recently watched as her oldest best friend Jay killed in front of her very eyes by a scientific maniac. She had accepted that it was not her fault that she was not to blame for his death. However, it did not stop her feeling the pain of his loss or make it any easier for her to move on and accept. Choosing to close her mind to it instead as she had been trained to do and needed now more than ever not to let her feelings overwhelm her.

"Find what you were looking for yet?"

The shock of hearing Riddick's deep growling voice come from out of nowhere just behind her made Riley jump back in fright. Her telekinesis defensively reacted out of fear and sent her flying backwards; Riddick just about caught the chair and held it and her in place. The slight smirk on his face did nothing to calm or ease the dirty cold look of death that she was giving him now.

"Could that be a no?" He said while shielding his eyes away from the flare on the table.

Calming herself, she breathed in deeply and quickly, then counted to ten before she responded to him; not wanting to show Riddick that he could wind her up so easily.

"Did you get lonely on the ship? Is that why you came out here to try and scare me half to death?" she said glaring back at him.

"Well I was coming to drag your ass back to your ship so we could leave this place now that the repairs are done. But scaring you was just an added bonus" he smiled.

"I'll go back when I am good and ready thank you!" turning her attention back to the logs as she ignored his remark.

"Even if I tell you that this is all a trap?" he whispered.

"What! How do you know that?"

"The fact that the reason we are here for repairs is that someone fired on your ship was because they wanted you here. God only knows why. Moreover, there is blood all up and down the corridor, dead or injured bodies were here and are around somewhere. I do not see one of the crew causing this unless they were under the influence of something unnatural. Fact is this is a Science vessel and they do research here. More than likely brought an unknown life form on board for further study and it killed the crew." Riddick explained.

"How can you possibly know what happened here?" she looked at him curiously as his eye shine eyes reflected flashes of dancing neon green light from her flare in them as he looked back at her blankly.

Riley's jaw slackened _this was a trap? Why did someone want me to be here?_

"Maybe somebody here needed help and attacked us to get our…. attention?"

She knew very well that this was a lame excuse and that she was clutching at straws but what else could she say. David could be here in need of help somewhere and she needed to confirm that.

She could see Riddick watching her intensely from her peripheral vision, the green light of her flare danced in his eye shine eyes. Riley knew he was just dying to ask her about David and she was just really hoping that he would avoid the topic. He walked up to her close enough for her to feel the heat emanating from his body.

"I'm guessing that David wasn't just a friend but a little more than that right?" he whispered.

She stopped typing and interlaced her fingers in front of her as she turned to him and spoke. "We were in a relationship for 3 years"

Riddick did not move as he waited for her to tell him more. It was hard for her since she had not spoken to anyone about it since it happened six months ago and yet here she was telling an escaped convict. _What the hell_ "David was my teacher, he trained me, we dated, I got promoted, my telekinesis became more powerful and he wanted to control me so I broke up with him"

"Sounds more like he was a total fucker to me and yet you want him back right?"

Riley knew that he was trying to get under her skin and wind her up, but she was not going for it this time.

"No I don't want the jerk back! He was a nutter, who wanted to control me but despite all that I just want to find out what happened here and see… if he's ok" turning back to the console before he could respond thankfully he chose to leave the topic at that.

Continuing with her search through the logs, she found that something had indeed transpired and that it was from that point on that all manner of incidents had happened.

"I just needed to know if he is dead"

Riddick stared back at her grimly. _This is not my business!_ _I could just knock her out, drag her ass back to the ship, and fly us on out of this place to the UV System. She would get over the loss of her ex ….In time. Ah Screw it if we both die now, I am dragging her fucking ass to hell with me!_

"We check out the Medical Centre, and then we leave this place" he said before walking off out of the command centre.

"Fine" she said shocked that he had not clocked her one and dragged her back to her ship after all. As she knew that is what she would have done to him had their roles been different.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Arriving at the Medical Centre both Riddick and Riley began to search around. The Medical centre was not that much different to the Command deck as the area was in a shambles. Cables and broken control panels flared with electricity and monitors flashed and blinked on and off. There were no bodies found in the main Medical area let alone in the morgue. The beds were broken along with the medical equipment.

"Looks like they had a party in here too?" Riddick said as he knelt down and looked through wreckage on the floor. _The quicker we search around the sooner we can get off the damn ship_ he thought.

"I would have to agree with you on that, lets see if I can get anything out of the Medical Officer's logs"

Walking over to what had been the Chief Medical Officer's seat, there were protruding cables that were still sparking and she managed not to get herself electrocuted by any of them. Then standing a knocked down chair upright she sat down in front of the monitor as she began to hack in to the system. The encryption was not difficult to break as she found her way in to the Medical System. All crew manifest files were available to her. Riley skipped straight to the medical incident files along with research findings. It was there that she found what she had been searching for; there had indeed been a finding from another ship, which had almost collided with them. This was all too much of a coincidence for her liking. Scanning more quickly now for exact details relating to the unknown finding, it was an ancient corpse with no details about the sexual orientation. There had also been dead bodies of the previous crew on the old ship. The bodies had been dead for some weeks confirmed by some examination. Some of the remains were mummified and withered to dust practically but nothing else. It would appear that whatever was going on linked to these bodies somehow.

Feeling a nervous twitch in her gut, she pondered what she had read. All of this was indeed a trap and she had fallen for it. Whatever was going on here they really did not need to be apart of. They were here because of her foolish pride, you cannot save the whole universe even she knew that. She realised that the loss of her old best friend Jay had affected her way more than she had realised. Getting revenge on the man that had killed Jay she thought had been enough but it was not. She still had not accepted losing him and felt that saving David on this ship would make up for that deep down. Finding no details about David could mean that he had escaped and was very much alive she thought. Focusing on Riddick had helped her not to focus on Jay's death so much but now she just had to accept it and move on otherwise they could both wind up dead well before their time.

"Riddick we need to go now…." As she jumped, up from her seat and rushed towards the Med Lab Door.

"You finally come to your senses now… Took you long enough" he grunted.

"This is a trap like you said and we need to leave… Stop gloating and move your fucking ass!" she said snapping back at him.

His eye shine eyes stared back at her harshly. She could tell that he did not like taking orders from anybody.

"What's the matter?" he stood facing Riley by the doorway now right up in her personal space. He placed his bare muscular arm up to bar her path as he pushed her back right up against the wall. His face was right up close to hers and he was not moving until she replied.

"Let go of me Riddick!" she pushed him back hard only to have him push her back harder. He was not moving until she replied with what he wanted to hear. Cursing her self, she responded.

"There was no data about David ok, so he could be alive and have escaped… we just have to get back to my ship now before whatever is on board gets what it lured us here for!" _Dammit how could I have been so bloody blind and stupid!_

"Ok … Let's go" he said calmly as he released her slowly as he looked down at her and pressed the door control to open the door as it whirred and clicked away.

The door opened slowly but surely and they found that they were not alone anymore. As there right in front of them was a monstrosity of what appeared used to be a man. It towered over them both and reeked of rot, and decay. Before either, one of them could react one of its arms came flying out as it slammed in to Riddick's chest hard and sent him flying back towards the med lab beds. Riley tried to cushion his landing as best she could with her telekinesis. As the creatures, other hand then came out it grabbed her by her throat, and lifted her up off the ground. Gasping for air, she found that she could not focus enough to use her telekinesis to get this creature to let go, as its grip tightened around her neck. Tears began to stream down her cheeks as she struggled to catch a breath. She suddenly remembered that she had a gun as she frantically pushed her right hand down to unbuckle the gun strapped to her thigh. Without a second thought, she aimed at the creatures' chest and fired directly. The bolt of energy connected with its' chest and had no effect as it still held on to her throat tightly and its' grip was getting tighter by the second. Keeping her wits about her she thought _if I cannot take it down how about I blow its' bloody damn arm off!_

She changed tactics as she then began firing shots at its arm, focusing past the pain and feeling that she would pass out soon or die if this thing did not let go of her. Chunks of flesh began to blast away to the bone as the arm finally broke apart and she fell to the ground struggling for air. Pulling off the hand that was still hanging from around her neck she flung it to one side. While she kneeled on the floor to catch her breath, the creature came to attack again with its one free arm. Riddick then charged in from behind her as he shouldered the creature in the chest and his motion carried them both outside of the room and crashing in to the corridor wall. Breaking its remaining arm with a loud crack, he then beheaded it with his shiv in one swift fluid motion. He looked down at the now slumped corpse of a headless body that was before him on the ground.

Riddick kneeled down for a closer examination of the body; it looked like it had been a member of the crew, the tattered remains of a uniform showed that much. The man appeared to have been dead a long time from the stench of his remains, _poor fucker_ Riddick thought. He then noticed an intensely strong stench of dead flesh emanating from the corridor as he turned his head to look down the corridor in to the darkness that lay ahead. His eye-shine eyes seeing all too clearly in to the darkness as he furrowed his brow _shit!_

"Riley! You ok?" he shouted while rising to his full standing height.

"Yea… I'm… ok!" Hoarsely she shouted back while just managing to stand back up fully as she rubbed her neck.

"Good because we need to get moving now….Fast!"

"Why? Weren't you able to kill that... thing?" she said as she came over to the doorway and looked down at the body on the floor.

"He's down for the count but his friends don't seem too happy about it…" he stared down the corridor pointing in to the darkness.

"Friends…?" she whispered straining to see in to the darkened corridor perplexed.

Following Riddick's arm line, she could just about make out shadows of movements from down the corridor along with an awful stench of death, which was extremely overwhelming now. She quickly pulled out a flare and lit it up before tossing it down the corridor she wanted to see what these so called 'friends' looked like. There in full gory glory were a handful of what used to be members of the crew, now the living dead. Without another word, Riddick turned and ran in the other direction needing no light to see. Riley followed while lighting another flare to light her way while keeping up swiftly with his pace.

Her mind wandered frantically while they ran the last thing she wanted was to end up becoming a damn zombie. _What would do that to people_ she thought. She crashed in to Riddick's 6'1" muscular frame, as he had come to a dead stop at a cross-junction entryway where one corridor led to the hanger.

"What's the matter? Why did you stop?"

"Listen…" he said as he held up his hand to hush her.

She knew better than to argue with him about his rudeness at this point, as it was not personal. Riddick was a survivor he did not muck about where his instincts and survival were concerned. Listening in to the silence all around there was the faintest noise of movement coming from all directions towards them. The zombies were blocking all entryways to stop them getting back to the Hanger.


	4. Chapter 4

**Please Read & Review**

**Chapter 4**

They stood back to back now ready for attack surrounded by the missing members of the crew that all appeared to now be made up of zombies. Riley held her gun at the ready, the urge to chuck it aside and use her telekinesis was all too consuming for her now. Nevertheless, she figured it best not to use it unless necessary. Riddick held his shiv in his hand readily waiting for any kind of attack from these so-called living dead.

"Do any of these guys look like your ex?" He whispered to Riley in his low tones.

"So far no but then I'm not exactly looking that closely either Riddick" she said slightly incensed by his timing.

The smell of death all around them was indescribable Riley fought back the urge to vomit. Some of the zombie crew closed in and tried to attack but they held their ground. As one zombie lunged at Riddick he sidestepped to his right blocking the creature's attack and kicking another one breaking its knee so it fell to the ground. Riley did much of the same taking aim at any arms and legs that came towards her to blow them apart as quickly as possible. The urge to use her telekinesis to push them away and smash them all with a thought gnawed away at her. However, she controlled it and focused on the fighting as she kicked one zombie in the face smashing its jaw, which fell away. It still came towards her dragging it self along as she looked at it in disgust and took aim at its head and fired blowing the skull to smithereens. Bits of brain and skull fragments flew everywhere, while the other zombies kept on coming ignorant of the destruction of their former comrade.

"What a fine pair of bodies the two of you are?" said a voice from the shadows as it applauded them for their efforts.

Riddick finished beheading another zombie and crushing another's skull under his boot as he looked towards the direction of the clapping. _The dog has finally arrived_

A figure stepped from the shadows and it was female and incredibly unnaturally beautiful to Riddick's eyes. He was entranced; his body felt weird to him like it was not his own anymore as he struggled to fight the influence. The female came towards him amidst the zombies, as everything around him seemed to slow down.

"Hello Riddick, It's so nice to finally meet an animal like you." She smiled as she walked towards him.

Riddick gripped his shiv tightly in his right hand as he struggled to take a step back away form the woman that walked towards him. He found he could move no further as his legs simply refused to work for him now. _What the fuck! _He thoughtHer hand came towards his face almost in slow motion as she reached him and gently stroked his cheek. The trail of her fingertips down the side of his face was cool against the sweat that dampened his tanned skin. He wondered what she wanted from him as he stared back at her face transfixed by her eyes.

"I want your soul Riddick, your spirit, the animal that lies within you." She smiled as she spoke to him, as she guided her fingers over his lips and smiled.

Riley was now over run with zombies coming at her from every direction. She continued to fight on blasting, kicking and punching anything that came her way. Having no time to take in the nastiness of the dead corpses that began to pile up under her boots, she ignored the tiredness and pain she began to feel in her limbs from all her manoeuvres. She finally fired the last charge from her gun as the power cell died in her hand. Throwing the gun as a weapon at the zombies, she began using her knife to slice and dice the bodies. While she fought, she noted that some how Riddick had been distracted by the attention of a woman. He had stopped dead in his tracks. Pushing her way through the few zombies that were left she charged for the woman standing by Riddick.

Without a word, the woman looked at her and raised her hand, before Riley could do anything she was blasted hard and sent flying like a rag doll against a wall. Her world turned to darkness as she fell unconscious, before she could even scream out in pain from the impact.

**to be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Riddick sat chained and alone in a slightly darkened room. His memory was a blank after he saw that strange women blast Riley against the wall. He hoped that she was not dead, as she had hit the wall hard from what he could remember. She was trying to help him and the thought that she might be dead now because of him caused his anger to rage deep within him as he clenched his teeth and his jaw tightened.

"You care about the female very much? Don't you Riddick?" A female voice whispered to him.

Looking around the darkened room, scanning every corner with his goggle covered eye shine eyes he could see nobody. Although his senses told him different, he knew that he was no longer alone in the room. He growled deeply in his throat as he held his temper and remained calm. _This bitch wants to play so let us play_ he thought, as he relaxed.

"I want to own you body and soul Riddick….."

She smiled nastily as she stepped from the shadows and walked towards Riddick, her clothes shimmered in the dim light of the room. He noted that she was unnaturally beautiful in that oh so too perfect to be true way. Although she appeared to be a young woman in her mid to late twenties, she was in fact far older. This much he could tell just from her eyes. Riddick merely stared back as she looked him in his face closely.

"Now tell me what is it about this woman that makes you care what happens to her I wonder?" she said raising an eyebrow in a questioning slant.

Riddick looked at her as she stood up and took a step back. He watched her as her body begin to transform. Her hair became dark and wavy and her skin became a tanned golden brown as to his surprise she had transformed herself to look exactly just like Riley.

"Could it be her appearance? …. Perhaps?" as she modelled her new form in front of him with a mocking laugh.

"Well it's better than your appearance now isn't it? Could you be jealous of that?" he said with a smile as he growled.

Riley's' face took on an instant scowl as she stared back at Riddick with her eyes blazing murderously as she strode up to him. Grabbing him by the throat and lifting him up, she smacked him hard against the wall behind him as he grunted.

"I am Vaurith, Riddick and no man talks to me like that and gets away with it! So be careful with your tongue before I am forced to remove it!"

"Look… I'm not interested in your business… all I'm looking for is a ride" he said coldly.

"I could give you the ride of your life Riddick, although it would be the last one that you will ever have!" she screeched.

As much as he liked the tough chick attitude and the fact that it was Riley's brown eyes staring at him now enraged. He kept his mind calm and quelled any feelings of retaliation within him, as he could not afford to let Vaurith get to him. Riddick had to admit she was strong but he could see how easy it was to provoke and make her flair up to lose control and attack him like this. Observations that he was taking note of in the hopes of using to his advantage when the time came.

"Your kind of ride already has too many drawbacks by the sounds of it" he smiled.

She slowly loosened her grip from around his neck as she realised he was not in the least bit scared of her and she liked that. There were no feelings of anger, rage or the need for him to attack her shown in his demeanour. He was not giving her anything and holding back everything from her, maybe if he she could see his eyes. She pulled his goggles up to his forehead, as she wanted to see his eyes. Staring in to Riddick's eye-shine eyes with fascination, she knew that he would not be an easy nut to crack, but one way or another she would bend him to her will and she was going to have fun doing it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Slowly waking up, Riley sat up and shook her head of dark brown wavy hair a little hoping her vision would clear. Everything was blurry for the moment but as she relaxed her eyes, they began to clear and become focused to her surroundings. She realised that she was no longer in the ships corridor, but in a room that had bars. _Must be in the ships brig_ she thought… _wonderful_. Feeling a dull pain in her left arm, she removed her jacket as she looked down to examine it. Trying to make a fist with her fingerless gloved left hand, she grimaced in pain.

"That witch broke my fucking arm!" she groaned.

She remembered that a blast had hit her and sent her flying in to a wall by the mysterious woman who had Riddick under her control. Her mind quickly flashed on Riddick as she looked around her location to find no sign of him as she wondered if he was ok. Luckily she had just managed to use her telekinesis to take the brunt of the blast just not so much off her impact with the wall otherwise she could have been dead right now she thought.

"You're lucky that's all that she broke…" said a gruff voice from the other side of the brig.

Taking on a fighting stance Riley positioned her self with her working right arm up front ready for what was to come. She still felt a little worse for wares but whoever was in the brig with her was not to know that. Looking at the dark shadows across the other side of the brig she saw a man's figure walking towards her.

"What's the matter Riley you forget about me already babe?" he said holding up his hands defensively.

"David? Is that you? And don't call me babe!"

Still holding her defensive stance Riley looked towards the direction of the voice as he stepped from the shadows to reveal himself. He was dressed in a uniform like that of the zombie crew that she had seen so far except that his clothes were clean and far from dirty or damaged.

"Well I suppose that it's nice to know that you remember my name at least even with the new goggle eyed comrade you have tagging along with you" He laughed.

"Where is he?" she raised an eyebrow as she looked at him quizzically.

"You are more concerned about him than you are about me?" he said as he looked at her innocently.

"That's not the case at all David and you know it! You are here in front of me and you look fine to me and well…Riddick isn't here so of course I want to know where he is" she said as she couldn't help but wonder what the hell she ever saw in him.

David looked back at Riley as he bit his lip and looked away from her to the bars as he spoke.

"Forget about him. I attacked your ship to bring you aboard for Vaurith, in exchange for her sparing my life"

"You did what!" Riley exclaimed as she squared off with David.

"I didn't know that you were on the ship!"

"Why, because you would have let us go so you could give up some other innocent bystanders to save your own fucking ass!" Riley shoved David hard into the bars with her good arm more furious at the fact that she had been concerned for his well-being. He was simply bothered about saving his own ass!

He stared back at Riley as he struggled to move away from the bars towards her.

"You sacrificed your own crew! What the hell did she offer you in exchange for their lives?"

Struggling to contain her anger, she controlled herself as she quelled the fire that she could feel burning deep within her getting ready to explode.

David was way past the horror of what he had done. He knew there was no going back and he did not care. He swallowed hard before he spoke.

"Vaurith offered me power"

"You killed your crew for power?" she stated.

"No it…. Wasn't like that I didn't kill them!" he stammered.

"Oh yea that's right you just sacrificed them to this Vaurith right…..You may not have done the deed but you led them to their fates! Moreover, what did you get in return? ...Power!"

Riley shoved David even harder against the bars with her telekinesis this time. "Where is Riddick?"

He did not wince or cry out in pain as his back connected with the bars. His eyes closed now as if he was concentrating on something. Without warning, his eyes flashed open to show nothing but the blackest eyes she had ever seen as there were now what appeared to be two sapphires staring back at her.

His eyes shocked her, what she had seen caused her to lose her concentration for a brief second, giving him the chance he needed to break her hold on him as he lunged for her. Grabbing her by her throat, David slammed Riley hard in to the metal wall behind her. She groaned from the pain that she was now feeling in her head and back.

"I guess that bitch gave you some power after all" she whispered and opened her eyes as she struggled to breathe through his tightened grip.

"Power enough to make me stronger than you so that you can be mine again" he smiled revealing a full set of pointy teeth.

"You know…. that's… never … going to ….happen … because ….your breath stinks and ….I wish… to god that ….you had ….never seen me naked!" she struggled to garble out in between gasps.

His grip tightened as Riley found she could get no air as she started to scratch David's hands with her right unbroken arm and kick at him.

"Forever the joker Riley, Well I guess the jokes on you now!" he laughed.

She did not want to die like this her eyes bulged as tears streamed down her cheeks now. Closing her eyes, she desperately focused her mind as she forced the cell door off its hinges. David tossed her aside startled by the noise. Coughing and spluttering as she suddenly found that she was able to breathe again

"Am I interrupting something here?" Vaurith said.

"No mistress" David said. "I was just showing my old comrade how the balance of power had changed between us"

His talk may have been tough but his actions told a different story. Riley noted as she regained her composure even though her throat felt as sore as hell. She could see that he was terrified of this woman, as she remembered that she was the one who blasted her before. This woman must be the Vaurith that he mentioned.

"You are quite the troublesome little prisoner aren't you? I can see why he likes you" Vaurith stared at Riley with fascination.

"Who?" Riley asked wondering if she meant Riddick and if she had done him any harm.

"Riddick who else…. David bring her to my chambers I wish to make an example of her to my new mate"

"But I thought that I was…." David trailed off in to silence as he suddenly realised that Riddick had replaced him.

"Is there a problem?" Vaurith stared at David as her eyes narrowed and turned in to two black slits.

"No I will bring her as you requested" as the sheer horror of what had just happened suddenly dawned on him.

Vaurith then disappeared in a cloud of mist as Riley began to wonder how she was going to get out of this predicament alive.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Come on Riddick… you know you want to… You are tempted to taste these lips are you not? Admit it!" she said as she held her glowing hand over his chest and caused him to thrash around uncontrollably.

Beads of sweat drizzled down Riddick's face as the strain of Vaurith's torture was testing and pushing his will to its very limits. The strain was almost unbearable as she had him hanging by his chains from a wall spread-eagled. She held his head between her hands as she stared in to his eyes. Viewing herself as Riddicks' desirable companion brought a smile to her face; he truly was a worthwhile mate for her. His mental strength was like nothing she had come across before as he had managed to keep his mind intact even with all the pain that she was causing him. Riddick's body was just as magnificent in her eyes as she trailed her fingertips down his face, and over his black vest covered taut muscular chest. He made no signs to show weather he liked or disliked her touch as he simply stared back at her as she revelled in her own little pleasure.

Seeing Vaurith with Riley's face was hauntingly eerie, deep down a part of him wished it really had been her looking back at him with a deep passionate longing and fascination to be close to him. However, it was not Riley and he had to remember that her scent was not present and the way that she made him feel when she was close was non-existent. Whatever Vaurith was it was nothing even close to human.

"I'm not interested in what you're offering me…seems to me your well past your sell by date" Riddick growled as he stared blankly back at Vaurith.

Her temper flared venomously as she grabbed Riddick by his jaw to share intimate breathing space with him. "I don't intend to suck face with you Riddick I'm going to mate with you, a moment which I will find most satisfying whether or not you live through it!"

Vaurith leaned in and licked her long tongue up the side of Riddick's face from his jaw line all the way to his temple leaving a faint trail of saliva on his skin. "You taste very good Riddick, you know what I think just for you…..I will stay in this form if only to torment you further especially when I mate with you in the body of the woman you secretly crave!"

"If you really want to mate I know more than a few mercs who would be interested in paying for your services" he laughed.

Vaurith's eyes seethed at Riddick's audacity to further insult her as she slapped him hard across his face.

"Let's see how you feel when I bring your friend out to play with…. Shall we?"

His whole body tensed to show all his muscles and how sculpted his body truly was. Thoughts of the many ways he would kill Vaurith went through his mind. This was why he preferred to be alone, no baggage to be used against him, for him to care about. He chose instead to try a bluff on Vaurith.

"Go ahead she means nothing to me… Kill her for all I care. She's just my ride" he smiled.

"You're bluffing… we shall see if you are still feeling the same when I hold her here in front of you, dead!"

Vaurith turned and left the room leaving Riddick to his own devices bound to the wall. Her patience with David wearing thin as she wanted to hurl a screaming, whimpering Riley in front of Riddick to show how truly unworthy she was of him.

_Finally, the opportunity he had been waiting for _he thought, as he began to work on his chains and free himself.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 9**

Riddick had managed to free one of his arms from his manacles and had begun working on the other one. He almost got it open when he suddenly had the instinctual feeling that he was not alone anymore. Putting his free arm back in to position he pretended to be chained to the wall again as he waited in silence. He heard footsteps approaching him as he waited for his moment to act. The footsteps were about one metre away from him now and he could see very clearly now that it was Riley or at least what appeared to be her. However, she appeared to be injured, or was this really Vaurith in disguise to trick him. Without another thought, he pulled himself free from his manacles and jumped on to Riley as they fell to the ground and placed a blade at her throat.

Leaning in close to Riley now Riddick smelled her as he growled deeply, the faint smell of coconuts, honey and leather was still very distinct and over powering. Smiling, he hung there just a bit longer than he should have as the feel of the real Riley beneath him sent waves of intense desire through the core of his being.

"Get the hell off me dick or so help me I'm going to blast you out in to space!" she screamed at him in exasperation and pain.

Riddick slowly pulled himself up off Riley as he then helped her up. As much as hearing her call him dick extremely annoyed him it just validated the fact that she was indeed the Riley he had come to know and care for _yes, care for _he thought. She reached a part of him deep inside that warmed and caressed him that made him ache with an inner longing. It confused him, feeling this way, no other woman had had quite the same effect on him.

"Is this the thanks I get for coming to save your convict ass from that psycho witch?"

Trying to hide how happy she truly was to find that he was alive and unharmed. Seeing his manly well shaped body in front of her sent thoughts of what it would be like to see him naked in all his manliness. The feeling of his body against hers had sent waves of excitement through her very being which she had forced herself to fight by attacking Riddick verbally.

"I didn't ask you to come save my ass…." He looked back at her with his brows furrowed in annoyance.

Riley looked back at him extremely pissed off by his comment. She could have sent him flying through the wall as she held her tongue and chose not to respond to his reply.

"Anyways what happened to your arm?" He curiously noticed her rubbing it and that the bandage was not set to support her injury properly.

"It was broken when she blasted me before… I have not had a chance to fix it properly. Why do you care?" She said as she rubbed her arm furiously now.

"Maybe I care what happens to you….." He growled as he then took her arm in his hands gently.

The fact that Vaurith had actually caused Riley harm annoyed him immensely though he would never tell her that. He did not want her to get hurt much less killed because of him and more than anything he just wanted to protect her from anyone and anything that could bring her further harm. Removing the bandages from Riley's arm carefully, Riddick worked like a medical pro as he removed a vial from a slot in his belt.

"It's a fast healing ointment that will help your arm to mend in half the standard time" He said before rubbing the ointment in to Riley's arm gently.

His hand glided swiftly over her arm as she felt warmth begin to flow down to her bones all the way to her fingertips. To her surprise, Riddick replaced the bandage securely this time, with a small piece of metal to keep the broken arm set straight. He added a noose so that she could support her arm around her neck.

Reeling with astonishment by his honesty and by how he had helped to fix up her arm, Riley was relieved that he had not sided with Vaurith after all. _Maybe, possibly she could trust him_ she thought.

"Thanks Riddick, You know there was a moment there that I thought that you might have sided with Vaurith to become her mate" she said with a slight smile.

"Then I guess, you still do not know me as well as you might think, do you" His eye shine eyes held her in a gaze for a moment.

A shrill scream filled the air as they both snapped back to the reality of their situation.

"Great! I guess that means she found David and knows I've escaped!" Riley said bitterly.

"You found him! And left him for Vaurith" Riddick stared at Riley in disbelief.

"Easy baldy it's not what you think! She dumped him for you and he was taking it out on me! Besides he's the reason his crew are dead"

Relieved that Riley had acted as cold hearted as he thought after all but more annoyed at what she had now dared to call him yet again. Riddick stood rigid as a board, as his hand gripped his shiv tightly.

"I believe in god, but he hates me – what the fuck!" he growled.

"God is neither here nor there Riddick" a female voice spoke all around them.

Before they even had time to look around both Riley and Riddick found them selves blasted by Vaurith hard and flying through the air, as they were both about to impact with a wall.

Riley grimaced through the slight pain in her shoulder from the blast. Her eyes flared as she focused and with the speed of thought, both she and Riddick stopped short of smashing into the wall. They hung in mid air for a brief second before slowly lowering to the ground.

"Thanks, are you ok?" Riddick grunted as he shrugged off his pain from the blast.

"Yea I am so tired of being blasted by that old witch!" Riley barked.

Vaurith blinked with surprise at both of them her powers never failed her, how did they stop from hitting the wall? Her eyes looked venomous as thy blazed red as she spoke.

"What… are… you?" She roared at Riley, Knowing that she had to have something to do with it, as Riddick had displayed no such abilities while being her captive.

"One extremely pissed off bitch that you really do not want to mess with right now!" Riley said.

"Is that so?" Vaurith said with a mocking grin, as she raised her arms above her head.

The zombie crewmembers started to pile in to the room and encircle the area where Riddick and Riley stood. Vaurith had called for them to come and handle them. The smell of blood, gore and death hung in the air as they both stood back to back now ready for what was to come. The zombies soon attacked them and they began fighting for their very lives breaking necks, decapitating heads and knocking the zombies out of commission any way that they could.

Riddick noticed amidst all the carnage that Vaurith was going for Riley. He quickly despatched the zombies in front of him as he worked his way over to Riley's position. She was fighting wildly as she unleashed the force of her telekinesis, she was not holding back anymore. With her left arm broken, she had to defend herself the best way she knew how. Zombies smashed in to each at her mental command. Her roundhouse and side snap kicks sent a couple flying as well.

Watching her fight was like poetry in motion to him even in the middle of all this chaos. Vaurith was just behind Riley now and getting ready to suck the life from her. Riddick shouted.

"Riley! Get down!"

Without a second thought, she did as he asked as she saw him hurl his shiv in her direction. The blade hit its target hard in her chest as Vaurith's face contorted grotesquely at what Riddick had done as she doubled over in agony screaming. She turned into mist instantly and vanished.

"Riley you ok?" he said as he helped her up.

"Yea…..Yea … I'm ok…. We have to go"

The ship jerked hard as they struggled to maintain their balance. Riddick looked curiously at her before he spoke.

"You rigged the ship to crash… Didn't you?"

"You must be a real hard man to surprise when your birthday comes around?" she said grinning sheepishly.

"I wouldn't know, never really celebrated one…" He appeared to be thinking about what she had said as his gaze drifted.

Riley looked at him a little stunned but more heart felt as she wondered about the kind of life he must have had growing up. Nevertheless, before she could ponder too long, Riddick jumped at her and they were then rolling on the ground to avoid an attachment that had come away from the wall. It screeched past them as it narrowly missed them both.

She found herself on top of Riddick with his big taut muscular arms wrapped around her body. Wearing just a vest top she could feel him breathing deeply; it felt good being so closely to him she knew she had to stay focused. Looking up in to his eye-shine eyes, she was tempted to kiss him as she felt hot waves sweep in to her belly, but she fought the urge.

"Thanks" she said as she carefully eased herself off Riddick's body and she could have sworn that she had felt him fight against releasing her to get up.

He could not understand it, as he almost did not let Riley get up. The feel of her body against his sent sensations through him to the core of his being. The animal within him grew feverish with desire. The man in him was just barely keeping it together to control the animal part of him, wanting to partake in kissing her lips and never letting go of her. No woman had ever made him feel so crazy and out of control, what was it about Riley that made him burn in desire for her.

"Are you ok though?" She asked curiously, as he seemed to be staring up at her with a wild look on his face.

"Yea I'm ok… Let's move out"

Riley smiled in reply, as they marched towards the doorway and found four more zombies making their way in.

Before she could make a move, Riddick ran forward and leapt at the first one with his shiv in his hand as he slashed across its throat. He then sidestepped around it as it gave a hard kick breaking a leg as it fell to the ground. Reaching out towards Riley, she grabbed a hold of his hand, and she knew that she was going flying. Her arm swung around her as her feet connected with a loud crack to both zombies heads. Their heads flew back as they fell back to the ground.

Safely landing Riley on her feet, she turned to see the final zombie about to grab Riddick. He reached around with his free left hand as he ripped its throat out. Then he flipped it around so that his back was to it as he picked it up, gritted his teeth and turned him upside down, as he dropped in to a kneeling position. He drove the zombie's head into the ground hard as its head crushed under the pressure.

"Let's move" he said as he dropped the zombie's remains.

Riley looked at him awe struck, _he really was an animal_ she thought as she followed him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Riddick had managed to free one of his arms from his manacles and had begun working on the other one. He almost got it open when he suddenly had the instinctual feeling that he was not alone anymore. Putting his free arm back in to position he pretended to be chained to the wall again as he waited in silence. He heard footsteps approaching him as he waited for his moment to act. The footsteps were about one metre away from him now and he could see very clearly now that it was Riley or at least what appeared to be her. However, she appeared to be injured, or was this really Vaurith in disguise to trick him. Without another thought, he pulled himself free from his manacles and jumped on to Riley as they fell to the ground and placed a blade at her throat.

Leaning in close to Riley now Riddick smelled her as he growled deeply, the faint smell of coconuts, honey and leather was still very distinct and over powering. Smiling, he hung there just a bit longer than he should have as the feel of the real Riley beneath him sent waves of intense desire through the core of his being.

"Get the hell off me dick or so help me I'm going to blast you out in to space!" she screamed at him in exasperation and pain.

Riddick slowly pulled himself up off Riley as he then helped her up. As much as hearing her call him dick extremely annoyed him it just validated the fact that she was indeed the Riley he had come to know and care for _yes, care for _he thought. She reached a part of him deep inside that warmed and caressed him that made him ache with an inner longing. It confused him, feeling this way, no other woman had had quite the same effect on him.

"Is this the thanks I get for coming to save your convict ass from that psycho witch?"

Trying to hide how happy she truly was to find that he was alive and unharmed. Seeing his manly well shaped body in front of her sent thoughts of what it would be like to see him naked in all his manliness. The feeling of his body against hers had sent waves of excitement through her very being which she had forced herself to fight by attacking Riddick verbally.

"I didn't ask you to come save my ass…." He looked back at her with his brows furrowed in annoyance.

Riley looked back at him extremely pissed off by his comment. She could have sent him flying through the wall as she held her tongue and chose not to respond to his reply.

"Anyways what happened to your arm?" He curiously noticed her rubbing it and that the bandage was not set to support her injury properly.

"It was broken when she blasted me before… I have not had a chance to fix it properly. Why do you care?" She said as she rubbed her arm furiously now.

"Maybe I care what happens to you….." He growled as he then took her arm in his hands gently.

The fact that Vaurith had actually caused Riley harm annoyed him immensely though he would never tell her that. He did not want her to get hurt much less killed because of him and more than anything he just wanted to protect her from anyone and anything that could bring her further harm. Removing the bandages from Riley's arm carefully, Riddick worked like a medical pro as he removed a vial from a slot in his belt.

"It's a fast healing ointment that will help your arm to mend in half the standard time" He said before rubbing the ointment in to Riley's arm gently.

His hand glided swiftly over her arm as she felt warmth begin to flow down to her bones all the way to her fingertips. To her surprise, Riddick replaced the bandage securely this time, with a small piece of metal to keep the broken arm set straight. He added a noose so that she could support her arm around her neck.

Reeling with astonishment by his honesty and by how he had helped to fix up her arm, Riley was relieved that he had not sided with Vaurith after all. _Maybe, possibly she could trust him_ she thought.

"Thanks Riddick, You know there was a moment there that I thought that you might have sided with Vaurith to become her mate" she said with a slight smile.

"Then I guess, you still do not know me as well as you might think, do you" His eye shine eyes held her in a gaze for a moment.

A shrill scream filled the air as they both snapped back to the reality of their situation.

"Great! I guess that means she found David and knows I've escaped!" Riley said bitterly.

"You found him! And left him for Vaurith" Riddick stared at Riley in disbelief.

"Easy baldy it's not what you think! She dumped him for you and he was taking it out on me! Besides he's the reason his crew are dead"

Relieved that Riley had acted as cold hearted as he thought after all but more annoyed at what she had now dared to call him yet again. Riddick stood rigid as a board, as his hand gripped his shiv tightly.

"I believe in god, but he hates me – what the fuck!" he growled.

"God is neither here nor there Riddick" a female voice spoke all around them.

Before they even had time to look around both Riley and Riddick found them selves blasted by Vaurith hard and flying through the air, as they were both about to impact with a wall.

Riley grimaced through the slight pain in her shoulder from the blast. Her eyes flared as she focused and with the speed of thought, both she and Riddick stopped short of smashing into the wall. They hung in mid air for a brief second before slowly lowering to the ground.

"Thanks, are you ok?" Riddick grunted as he shrugged off his pain from the blast.

"Yea I am so tired of being blasted by that old witch!" Riley barked.

Vaurith blinked with surprise at both of them her powers never failed her, how did they stop from hitting the wall? Her eyes looked venomous as thy blazed red as she spoke.

"What… are… you?" She roared at Riley, Knowing that she had to have something to do with it, as Riddick had displayed no such abilities while being her captive.

"One extremely pissed off bitch that you really do not want to mess with right now!" Riley said.

"Is that so?" Vaurith said with a mocking grin, as she raised her arms above her head.

The zombie crewmembers started to pile in to the room and encircle the area where Riddick and Riley stood. Vaurith had called for them to come and handle them. The smell of blood, gore and death hung in the air as they both stood back to back now ready for what was to come. The zombies soon attacked them and they began fighting for their very lives breaking necks, decapitating heads and knocking the zombies out of commission any way that they could.

Riddick noticed amidst all the carnage that Vaurith was going for Riley. He quickly despatched the zombies in front of him as he worked his way over to Riley's position. She was fighting wildly as she unleashed the force of her telekinesis, she was not holding back anymore. With her left arm broken, she had to defend herself the best way she knew how. Zombies smashed in to each at her mental command. Her roundhouse and side snap kicks sent a couple flying as well.

Watching her fight was like poetry in motion to him even in the middle of all this chaos. Vaurith was just behind Riley now and getting ready to suck the life from her. Riddick shouted.

"Riley! Get down!"

Without a second thought, she did as he asked as she saw him hurl his shiv in her direction. The blade hit its target hard in her chest as Vaurith's face contorted grotesquely at what Riddick had done as she doubled over in agony screaming. She turned into mist instantly and vanished.

"Riley you ok?" he said as he helped her up.

"Yea…..Yea … I'm ok…. We have to go"

The ship jerked hard as they struggled to maintain their balance. Riddick looked curiously at her before he spoke.

"You rigged the ship to crash… Didn't you?"

"You must be a real hard man to surprise when your birthday comes around?" she said grinning sheepishly.

"I wouldn't know, never really celebrated one…" He appeared to be thinking about what she had said as his gaze drifted.

Riley looked at him a little stunned but more heart felt as she wondered about the kind of life he must have had growing up. Nevertheless, before she could ponder too long, Riddick jumped at her and they were then rolling on the ground to avoid an attachment that had come away from the wall. It screeched past them as it narrowly missed them both.

She found herself on top of Riddick with his big taut muscular arms wrapped around her body. Wearing just a vest top she could feel him breathing deeply; it felt good being so closely to him she knew she had to stay focused. Looking up in to his eye-shine eyes, she was tempted to kiss him as she felt hot waves sweep in to her belly, but she fought the urge.

"Thanks" she said as she carefully eased herself off Riddick's body and she could have sworn that she had felt him fight against releasing her to get up.

He could not understand it, as he almost did not let Riley get up. The feel of her body against his sent sensations through him to the core of his being. The animal within him grew feverish with desire. The man in him was just barely keeping it together to control the animal part of him, wanting to partake in kissing her lips and never letting go of her. No woman had ever made him feel so crazy and out of control, what was it about Riley that made him burn in desire for her.

"Are you ok though?" She asked curiously, as he seemed to be staring up at her with a wild look on his face.

"Yea I'm ok… Let's move out"

Riley smiled in reply, as they marched towards the doorway and found four more zombies making their way in.

Before she could make a move, Riddick ran forward and leapt at the first one with his shiv in his hand as he slashed across its throat. He then sidestepped around it as it gave a hard kick breaking a leg as it fell to the ground. Reaching out towards Riley, she grabbed a hold of his hand, and she knew that she was going flying. Her arm swung around her as her feet connected with a loud crack to both zombies heads. Their heads flew back as they fell back to the ground.

Safely landing Riley on her feet, she turned to see the final zombie about to grab Riddick. He reached around with his free left hand as he ripped its throat out. Then he flipped it around so that his back was to it as he picked it up, gritted his teeth and turned him upside down, as he dropped in to a kneeling position. He drove the zombie's head into the ground hard as its head crushed under the pressure.

"Let's move" he said as he dropped the zombie's remains.

Riley looked at him awe struck, _he really was an animal_ she thought as she followed him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Running at a break neck pace towards the ships hanger they passed by the viewing ports where they could see that the ship was coming dangerously close to hitting the atmosphere of the sun. They knew that they had a matter of minutes now, before the ship crashed in to the sun. The ship was burning up due to the shield being inactive and the air was growing ever increasingly humid.

They arrived at the ships' hanger to find a lot of debris and damage, some of which had fallen on Riley's ship. Thankfully, there had been no damage. Without a second thought, Riley used her telekinesis to remove the debris as it flew off to land in a dark corner of the hanger with a loud clatter. She took care to ensure that it did not puncture the wall of the ship and cause further unnecessary damage.

"Do you think that you can trust me with your ship while you move the debris from the hanger entrance?" Riddick said.

"I suppose so since I'm guessing you already broke my encryption right?"

Riddick did not answer, but then he didn't have to, she knew full well that he was an incredibly intelligent man and that he would have had no problem breaking the code. What she could not figure out was why he did not take her ship and leave her since he came looking for her instead.

"Start the ship up and I will do what has to be done so that we can get out of here!" she said.

Riley stood in front of the hanger doors as she took in the full size of the chunk of debris that had managed to block the exit path. Her fear of using her power so vastly was still deep within her. However, if she did not do this what other choice did they have? She figured she would need to focus the full might of her telekinesis to move it. Calming herself, she focused her mind as her body started to glow as a golden light enveloped her entire body. Reaching out with her mind, she felt the tremendous weight of the debris as she took and accepted the strain of it controlling the object as she moved it. She could not afford to fail with this task and she was not ready to die just yet either. The hanger had also started to get misty but she chose not to focus on that as she worked towards clearing the exit.

Riddick sat in the pilot seat of the ship as he flipped the controls and prepped the ship for take off. He could see Riley through the main monitors as he watched her for a moment, he saw the debris levitate and move ever so smoothly out of the entrance way. A strange feeling then came over him the same feeling that he had had previously when he was chained up to a wall by Vaurith.

Rushing outside to the hanger, he found a now haggard, skeletal looking woman with wispy white hair like straw. She had herself wrapped around Riley as she held her tightly in an iron grip that defied belief to her now timid appearance.

If Riddick was concerned for Riley, there was no sign of it on his face. He took a step toward them, as he knew that the ship was coming dangerously close to the sun, as it was burning hot now.

"Oh so you do care weather she lives or dies" Vaurith said hoarsely.

"I just came to watch you kill her, like I said she's just my ride" he smiled grimly.

His eyes rested on Vaurith not leaving her face for a second. "Well are you going to do it or what?"

Vaurith gave Riddick a monstrous glare. She could not tell if he was trying to call her bluff or not. Lowering Riley to eye-level she smiled triumphantly at her captive.

"I do not know what kind of creature you are but I'm going to enjoy draining your powerful life force" She grinned revealing all her razor sharp teeth.

"No she's mine Vaurith!" a voice shouted.

Vaurith turned to see David coming towards them with his eyes all a blaze.

"She's mine! And you have Riddick that was the deal!" He locked eyes with her as he now stood only inches from her now.

With lightening speed, Vaurith dropped Riley and had her hand around David's throat. He struggled to free himself from her vice like grip but to no avail.

"You dare to interrupt my feeding!" She scowled at him as she smacked him hard back into a hanger door. That was not burning hot and getting hotter the closer they got to the sun.

He groaned as the air rushed out of his lungs, staring into Vaurith's black eyes as she held his face close to hers as she continued to speak.

"You speak to me of deals David, who are you to order me about! I do as I please and now I think it's time you joined your crew" she grinned.

David struggled frantically to break free as he realised that she was going to feed on him, just the way she had done to his crew. Even the power that she had given him was no help as he felt the life within him fading away as his limbs grew weak and timid. He soon stopped fighting back as he had no energy left. Screaming as she feasted on the last of his life force energy, he crumbled to dust within her hands.

The haggard old woman was now looking slightly younger thanks to the energy she had taken from David.

"Now for dessert" She said as she looked towards Riley.

"I don't think so" Riddick said as he stood in front of Riley with his shiv in hand gripped tightly.

"If you want her you will have to go through me" he said as he stared back at her defiantly.

Without another word, she charged to attack Riddick, as he lashed out with his shiv in defence. Just as the blade came to connect with her skin, she turned to mist right before his eyes. He then heard a voice all around him _go through you How about I go into you instead ha ha _she laughedThere was a rush of air as the mist began to stream in to Riddick's nose, eyes, ears and mouth. He tried to stop it but it was futile there was no way he could grab the mist. He felt his body become foreign to him, as if he was watching himself move through a monitor without his control.

Riley watched in horror as Riddick turned towards her, with his once eye shine eyes now two black coals. The sadistic grin on Riddick's face showed her exactly who was in control.

"What have you done to Riddick you Witch!"

"Name calling will get you no where – You should worry more about your self than this convict" came Vaurith's response with Riddick's voice.

"Get the hell out of him!" She shouted realising that there was not much time now until impact and the ship was still burning up and eventually Radiation would be coming through. _Maybe she could use that somehow_ she thought.

Vaurith stared back "No, I like it here and this way I get to kill you with his very own hands" she laughed.

"I'm not that easy to kill Vaurith and besides I don't think the dick will go along with it!"

Vaurith suddenly felt a flinch in the fight from Riddick for control of his body, which Riley noticed. She refused to let him turf her out before she killed Riley. Vaurith leapt at her ferociously as they both landed on the ground with her on top holding a shiv to Riley's throat. Vaurith had gripped Riley's free right arm so that she could not defend herself. Raising Riddick's arm with the blade in hand she grinned as she brought the blade down. Riley focused her mind to send Riddick flying off her body but within the last split-second, she decided to trust him and have faith that Riddick would stop Vaurith from killing her. She closed her eyes in anticipation and hoped she was doing the right thing or it would be the last thing that she ever did.

Nothing happened for what seemed like a lifetime as she then opened her eyes to find the blade an inch from puncturing her heart. She looked up to see there was immense anger on Riddick's face as he grimaced and spoke through gritted teeth.

"Get… the… fuck… out… of… me!"

Riddick stretched up to hold his head as mist streamed out of his mouth, eyes, nose and ears as he roared. A now misted form of Vaurith stood screaming by the hanger doors.

"Glad to have you back, now get in to my ship!" Riley said as she scrambled herself up off the ground.

Without question, he did as she had asked as he watched her rush over to the control panel. Riley frantically pushed at the buttons to activate the hanger door manually and open it but nothing happened. She was about to give a telekinetically charged punch to the control panel when she felt intense pain strike through her back.

"You caused me great pain, it's only fair that I return that feeling" Vaurith said as she stood over Riley with her blood-covered fingertips.

"Is that the… best you… can do" Riley questioned as she stood up defiantly against the burning pain she was feeling.

Vaurith growled in anger showing all her pointed teeth and claws to full effect in her semi solid form. Instead of attacking, she doubled over groaning in agony as Riley saw that Riddick was behind her with a bloodied shiv in his hand.

"Open the door!" he shouted before taking hold and securing himself to the ship.

Focusing her mind past the pain as she focused on her right clenched fist, it started to glow as she smashed it in to the panel. The hanger door started to open as the air started to rush out of the place and the light from the sun shone in. As the door opened all the way the rush of air increased, the intense sunlight hit Vaurith as she started to burn up on the spot. She screamed in extreme pain as the flames consumed her before she exploded and sent charred bits of her body flying everywhere.

Riley could feel her body going limp against the force of the air with the heat of the sun making the air hot and hard to breathe. She brought up her telekinesis as a shield to protect her from the intense heat and radiation. As the emergency outer door finally sealed shut. The alarms started ringing and red lights began to flash showing that a Crash was imminent. She watched as Riddick ran towards her ship leaving her behind. _Figures, he would save his own ass now_ she thought.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The closer she moved towards her ship the darker her vision became. The heat in the hanger was unbearable as she tried to focus her telekinesis to protect her. Then she could have sworn that she saw Riddick come back out of her ship in a space suit.

Just as she passed out, he was close enough to catch her. He picked her up and held her close in his arms as he carried her back to her ship.

Riddick secured Riley in to the co-pilot's seat as he took the pilot's seat and speedily took the controls to fly the ship out of the hanger. He fired up the weapons as he blasted the emergency door at the hanger exit, leaving a hole big enough for them to fly through. The starship was imminently approaching the sun to crash. He flew out just as the ship hit the sun's atmosphere. He could see the crash of the starship as it burned up under the intense heat.

After setting the autopilot, he quickly dragged the unconscious Riley to the cockpit and checked her pulse. It was faint but she was alive. Grabbing a med kit, he ripped open the back of her top to see the four deep claw marks that Vaurith had made on her back. They were quite deep and her major organs were undamaged thankfully. Riddick sighed as he tended to her wounds and bandaged her up she was going to be ok.

Soon after he had cleaned her up and left her to rest, he sat across from her as he watched over her sleeping peacefully. While Vaurith had been in his body, he had seen everything that she had done. More importantly, he had seen how Riley had trusted that he would not let Vaurith kill her if he could do something about it. She had trusted him with her life when she had told him she trusted no one. That alone had intrigued him enough to come back and save her life.

As if she had heard his thoughts, she awoke and tried to sit up only to feel twinges of fiery pain in her back.

"Easy there, you are still on the mend, that witch got you good" he smiled.

"We made it then" she looked unsure.

"Yea we made it, because you trusted me... Why did you do that?" he said as he removed the goggles from his eyes.

"I don't know I guess, I had to believe in something and I chose to believe in you" she said before laying back down to rest some more.

He could not believe what she had just said. She believed in him. Funny thing was he believed in her too as he smiled to himself.

"That and the… fact that I noticed the slight flinch…. in your body when I called you a dick, because I know… how much you love when I call you that" she said drowsily as she drifted off again.

The smile on his face dropped instantly as he shook his head mercilessly. _Even_ _when she is not all with it, she pisses me the hell off_ he thought


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Four Weeks of Cryo-sleep later and they arrived in the UV system and landed on Planet 6. _This frozen wasteland of a planet was not the kind of place you would want to go to for a holiday _she thought.Riley looked out the main screen as the snow blew across in waves like, white sheets were blowing around outside. A shiver went down her spine at the thought of even setting foot outside in all of that.

"Are you really sure that you want to do this?" she said as she finished putting together a bag of supplies for Riddick.

"It's for the best right now, what with the mercs on my tail" he said as he exchanged a glance with her.

She was not sure what she was feeling as she quickly rushed into him and flung her arms around his body in a hug. The fear that she might never see him again went through her mind as she squeezed him tightly. To her surprise, Riddick slowly responded as he hugged her back, his big arms wrapped around her. He smelled the lovely fragrance of coconut, honey and leather that would always remind him of her.

"Watch your back" she whispered to him.

"And you do the same since I won't be there to protect your ass!" he smirked.

"Watch your mouth dick!" she gave him a hard shove and poked him in the ribs.

He immediately stopped smirking as a vein popped on the side of his baldhead as he calmly replied.

"You know you are going to be the one person that will actually live and get away with calling me that" he sighed as he rubbed his forehead "I guess I can live with that" he smiled as he stared back at her.

Riddick then walked back up to Riley right up into her personal space as he removed his goggles and his eyes met hers as she looked up at him. Her eyes sparkled full of life and energy as he wondered how nice it would be to wake up cuddled next to her.

"I will miss you more than you know" he whispered as he stroked her hair out of her face.

"And I thought that you would be happy to see the back of me" she smiled cheekily.

"Maybe I am" he laughed as he stroked her cheek feeling how soft her skin was as he then moved his hand to her lips.

"But I also do not force women to do anything that they do not want to do" he said as he leaned in and kissed her lips gently. He had to control himself as he felt a fire burn within him as his lips touched hers.

Riley shocked by his action stared back at him hard as he pulled away "You're just doing this to get a reaction out of me"

He did not say a word as he just stared back at her, his arms wrapped firmly around her waist. His hands touched her bare skin at the base of her spine, as she had on a grey tight sweater that rose up just a little above the waistband of her black pants. She then moved her hands over his muscular bare arms, before she reached around shoulders up to his head and gently touched her lips to his cheek and then to his lips as she kissed him back.

"I will miss you too…just a little perhaps baldy" she whispered after she kissed him. For the first time ever he did not seem to mind the name so much.

"Stay here with me" he whispered as he released her as she pulled away from him.

"I can't stay with you Riddick" she looked away from him, as she knew she really wanted to stay.

"Why not?"

"I think that you need to ask yourself why you're here. You are hiding from something more than just the mercs and you know it. You are hiding from yourself, your feelings and you need to work through that" She had really wanted to say yes but she knew very well that things were not going to be that simple. Especially as she did not feel like going on the run with an escaped convict right now on a frozen heap of a planet, no matter how hot he looked right now.

She knew him better than he realised he thought, as he looked at her and did not say a word.

"That's why I can't stay with you, as you would get lost in the moment and forget what has been awoken in you. The old Riddick is dead embrace the new" she did not want to say it but how could she not. She cared for him more than she was willing to admit.

Riddick looked away from Riley and into the distance via the monitor and clenched his jaw tightly. He knew that she spoke the truth. He just did not like that she did. Looking back at her, he responded as he walked up to her until he had backed her in to a wall.

"You really believe all that? You think you know me that well. You don't know anything about me Riley!"

"That's what you think." she said as she smiled up at him showing no fear. _Forever defiant that would always be you,_ she thought.

He could not help but admire her bravado, as she stared back at him.

"You know that mercs will be after you to find my location" He watched her closely for a reaction. Could he trust her? He believed he could trust Imam, even if he did tell the holy man that planet 6 was a place that he might go.

"You know how I feel about mercs, if anyone is going to come looking for you it will be me"

He knew that she had meant what she said, as she looked him squarely in the eyes without wavering. The one thing that Riley had not done since they met was lie to him. _I will miss her_ he thought as he realised that he really had come to care for her.

Picking up his bag he turned to leave "Take care of yourself Riley, work on your control and you will be just fine" he smiled to himself while his back was to her as he thought _I'll just keep dreaming about the fun we could have had together!._

She watched him through the main screen as he wrapped his cloak around to keep himself warm in the freezing cold temperatures of Planet 6. Desperately she wanted to run out, hug and kiss him, but she knew better than that, it just was not a good time right now. _No fools in love around these parts_ she thought. She smiled to herself _I guess my dreams will keep me company for now…_

THE END for now….

Thanks for Reading - Please leave a review …


End file.
